


Campfire Conversation

by Desparado



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: In the middle of the night during a camping mission, you try to persuade Bucky into conversation. But something is bothering him, and you want to find out what.





	Campfire Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Yahoo this is the first imagine I’ve written and of course it’s my dreamboat Bucky Barnes! Let me know if you have any ideas/prompts you want me to play around with!

The night sky was bitter with frost, tall pine trees swaying like dancers to nature’s song. The stars above you were pinpricks of light compared to the waxing moon to your right, lighting up the clearing you were in like a spotlight on a stage. This orienteering training was Steve’s idea, who coincidentally was in the Middle East visiting American soldiers still on tour… traitor. You smiled to yourself with that thought, warmed by the campfire Clint and Nat had made an hour ago. They had long gone to bed and it was just you, Sgt James Barnes and the insects left awake. You two were well acquainted- you’d both been on missions together and covered each other’s backs- but you still felt like he was an unknown.  
Steve had asked you to keep an eye on him, “I know it’ll be fine but just… look out for him, especially at night.”  
“Why? Is he gonna turn into a werewolf or something?” You responded, laughing at your own joke. Steve smirked in response, then you gave him your word that you’d look after his best friend.

Looking at Bucky now, it was strange to think of his history and not assume it was all a lie. He was sat on the log to your left, hunched over and twiddling his fingers whilst staring into the fire, like it was the only thing in existence. How could this vulnerable and polite guy be a highly trained and soulless killer underneath? The moonlight allowed you to see tears beginning to rise in his eyes, his chest heaved and then stopped, as if he was holding back an outburst. You knew you needed to say something, anything. “So,” you shift position and face him, “ever wondered what it would be like to be a tree?” Wow you suck at conversation. Bucky looks up, a hint of confusion mixed with his internal struggle. “Huh?” His fingers stopped fidgeting. You shuffle closer to the edge of your log, nearer to him. “I mean I guess it would depend on the tree, but I imagine it would be pretty peaceful. Just standing in a forest, surrounded by silence and nature…” you look in his eyes and it’s like he’s staring into your soul, internalising every word you say despite how dumb it is. “But of course you’d often have to deal with birds making nests on your arms, not to mention their lack of bathroom etiquette.” You pulled a horrified face miming that scenario which surprising made Bucky laugh. It was a small, quiet laugh but it was something.  
“What do you think?” Inviting him to join the crazy conversation.  
“I, er, guess that would be a problem” his voice was low and airy, slow as if every word was a huge effort, “but being in the middle of a forest would be calming, no people or buildings or wars… just animals and the stars.”  
The lopsided smile he gave afterwards was breath-taking, then he went back to staring at the fire, though his eyes weren’t glistening as much as before. Your plan slightly failed (shocker) so you hitched your breath and decided to just go for it. “Hey James? What’s going on dude?” You leaned forward and touched his shoulder with the tips of your fingers, you know better than to fully place your hand on a semi-stable assassin. He shuffled his seating position (towards you? Was this a sign?) but continued to stare at the flames.  
“Nothing’s wrong doll I’m fine.”  
“Oh yeah and I’m a robot with lasers for eyes!” You snorted which caused him to look up again, his bleak blue eyes scanning your face. “I know something’s wrong, it’s only slightly obvious! All I’m saying is if you wanna talk then I’m all ears; if you want a distraction then I’ll happily come up with other random and awful conversation starters.”  
Winking at him, you reached out and touched his shoulder, this time placing your palm on its curve and gently squeezing it. In that moment you were both looking at each other in silence. You smiled and looked into his eyes while he looked in yours, his mouth opening slightly as if to say something. Then he sighed and turned back to the fire. Disappointed, you decided to just do the same. You didn’t want to give up, but you wouldn’t push it.  
For about a minute, the half roaring fire was the only sound to fill the void, until a quiet voice on your left broke your trance. “I hate sleeping.” You turned to look at your companion to find him already staring at you. “I mean I struggle to sleep, especially in places I don’t know.” He glanced down as if confessing to a crime, you got up and sat on his log, this time with him on your right-hand side. After settling in your new space, you nodded at Bucky signalling him to continue. He looked over to Clint and Nat’s tents before continuing, “Sometimes I get nightmares, well, they’re more like memories. Things that I done…” He trailed off, refusing to look at you. You were aware that he struggled with disconnecting from the Winter Soldier, from the atrocities that he was forced to commit. You stayed silent and bravely- very bravely- placed your hand on his knee. He inspected it and then gazed at you puzzlingly.  
“Why are you being nice to me, y/n? You know the stories about me, about what I’ve done.” He looked almost disgusted.  
“I know about the Winter Soldier and what HE did. You were tortured and caged up inside your own head,” You look him directly in the eyes and didn’t break eye contact. “YOU are James Barnes: a soldier who gave his life for his country and you’re a damn delight.” Bucky blushed slightly at your compliment- yes you actually did go there- so you carried on. “At the end of the day, I’m nice to you- just like everyone else is- because you’re a great person and because you deserve it. Please remember that and if you ever need reminding after a nightmare, then you know who to call.” You gave him a huge ridiculous grin and winked again (seriously what are you doing? Flirting?) and began placing more wood onto the dying fire. Bucky never stopped looking at you the entire time, a full genuine smile growing on his face. As you looked back at him, the smile dropped, and he shuffled his weight again.  
“Thank you, y/n. I appreciate everything you said.”  
“No problem James!” You responded, feeling the chill of the air after being so close to the fire. Unfolding the blanket, Bucky turned to you, “I’m gonna stay up a while longer, I’m not quite ready to, er, face sleeping yet.”  
“Fair enough buddy,” you stretch your legs in front of you, “would you like some company? I don’t think I’ll sleep for a while anyway.” You hope he says yes; the tent is cold and if you can score a blanket hug from this super soldier then dreams do come true.  
“Actually that would be nice, you can even share my blanket if you’d like.” The smile he gives you is warming in itself. So you agree the conditions (as if it was hard) and scoot right next to him wrapped in the blanket. He laughs at you wriggling into position. You haven’t been this close to him before and suddenly a hot flush creeps over your body at that realisation.

For the next hour, as the fire dwindles into embers, you and Bucky talk about Steve, your first camping trip as a scout, and that time Tony almost burnt down the kitchen making toast. As you gazed at this new friend, you felt a burning feeling wash over you like a relentless tide. A burning need to be closer to him, to know him more, to- maybe- even be more than a friend. Could that be possible?

What you didn’t realise was, at this moment, Bucky was wondering the exact same thing.


End file.
